Her Only Friends
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Lucy is at home cleaning when the fateful trainwreck happens. Edmund is able to talk to her one last time, but will she be able live up to his and Peter's dying wish?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Ok, this isn't a one-shot. It's also a work in progress. So please be patient with me. And it made me cry writing it, so beware.**

_Her Only Friend's_

_Chapter 1. Loosing All She Loved_

* * *

"SUSAN STOP! NO!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Susan walked through the door.

"Oh come on Lucy, your 17, you've got to grow up sometime." Susan said.

Edmund sighed and walked into the living room, knowing Lucy needed his help. "Susan, get off her back already." he sighed.

"Ed! Thank goodness! Tell Susan I can't go on that date this Saturday night!" Lucy exclaimed.

Edmund spulttered, lost for words. "DATE?!" he finally managed to say.

Susan rolled her eyes. "She's 17. She needs a boyfriend." she said calmly.

Peter walked in. "Who needs a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Lucy." Susan replied.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, eyes going wide.

Lucy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, trusting her bother's to win this battle for her.

"Peter, calm down. She's 17 years old, and she needs a boyfriend. It's not normal that she doesn't." Susan said.

"I'm not normal though." Lucy said quietly.

Susan looked over at her, as did Peter and Edmund.

Lucy raised her head high, standing straight, her dark brown eyes gleaming. "I am a Queen. I am not normal. And I do not wish to be carried around on the arm of some... boy who only wants to take me to his bed!" she said.

Peter and Edmund smiled and Susan rolled her eyes. "Not all boys will take you to their bed." she said.

"Maybe they won't... but they'll want to." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, you have no idea what your talking about." Susan said.

"I don't do I? If you'll remember my first, and _last _boyfriend, was in Narnia. And might I remind you that if it weren't for Peter and Edmund something terrible would have happened." she said.

Edmund snickered. "The man never even knew what hit him." he said.

Peter elbowed him, trying to contain the smirk of his own.

That prince had found out, you don't mess with Queen Lucy The Valiant... especially if her brother's are around.

"Lucy, it wouldn't have been that terrible. I should know." Susan said.

"Oh dear Aslan, Su, keep that to yourself." Edmund said, feeling sick at his stomach at the statement.

Peter's eyes were wide yet again, and Lucy was pale as could be.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Listen Lu, boy's aren't that bad... except for the two over there." she said glarring at Peter and Edmund.

"Those are the two boy's I do feel comfortable around." Lucy said, starring at Susan in disbelief.

"Someday some boy will sweep you off your feet though." Susan said.

Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance and Edmund gave a slight nod. Peter walked forward and picked Lucy up, making Lucy giggle. "Your right Su." she said as Peter carried her into the kitchen, Edmund following close behind.

Lucy was laughing hysterically by now. "Aren't I heavy?" she asked Peter.

"Not really." he replied.

"Yeah, you really need to gain some weight." Edmund said, putting a grape in his mouth from the bowl he had been eating out of. Peter opened his mouth, and Edmund threw one, landing perfectly in Peter's mouth.

"Thanks." he said, still carrying Lucy.

She rolled her eyes and blinked when Edmund threw one at her, and it bounced off her forehead. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

He smirked and popped another one in his mouth.

"So much for Just." she joked sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, and sticking your tongue out at me is _soooo _Valiant." he joked back, not missing a beat.

Peter chuckled as Lucy made a face.

"So are you two still going to the train station tomorrow?" she asked, after Peter put her down and she was able to snag a grape from Edmund, though he didn't mind.

"Yup, already got the rings. I hope this works." Peter sighed.

"I'm sure it will. I wish I could go with you guys." she said.

"Don't worry Lu, it won't take long. We'll be back before lunch." Edmund said.

"I'd still like to see Eustace and Jill." she said. Peter nodded. "Tomorrow had to be my day to clean the house." she sighed.

"Too bad you can't convince Susan into it. She doesn't believe in Narnia anyway." Edmund sighed, eating another grape.

"No chance. She's going out tomorrow." Lucy sighed.

"Who this time?" Peter asked, half-heartedly.

"Don't know his name. But he's the one we refer to as Beau #3." Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

Edmund growled deep in his throat. "Josh." he growled.

"Yeah, that one." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"How do you remember his name?" Peter asked.

"You probably don't want to know." Edmund replied.

"Humor me." Peter said dryly.

"Long story short... I walked in on them." Edmund replied.

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "I don't see how she can do that. And she call's me unladylike." she said.

"Now that I don't understand." Peter said, snagging a grape, that wasn't concidered a snag concidering they were sharing them now. Edmund nodded his agreement. "But Lu, remember this, if you do by some chance find a boy you love, and know loves you back, and I mean _truely _loves you back, don't be afraid to go for it. Marraige is a special thing, and your only a year away from being able to do so." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter." she said hugging him tight "But I don't think I'll ever be able to find love." she sighed.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

"I'd like them to know about Narnia. And the only boys I know, that know about Narnia, are you two, Eustace, and Professor Kirke. And I love you guys, really I do, but... I think you know what I mean." she said.

Edmund nodded. "I do. I feel the same way about finding that 'special girl' as dad call's her." he said.

"Same here." Peter agreed.

"Though Susan obviously has no problem with it." Edmund siad bitterly.

Lucy nodded sadly.

Then a look came on Edmund's face. "Was this what it felt like?" he asked, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What what felt like?" Peter asked.

"When I betrayed you guys. Was this what it felt like?" Edmund said.

Peter sighed. "No." he said "This is worse."

Edmund looked up at him.

"You didn't know what you were doing, and you sorely regretted it afterwards, you still do, I can tell by glances you get sometimes, but Susan... she's still betraying us to this day." Peter replied, tears in his eyes.

Lucy looked down.

"Though the similarities might not be to far off." Edmund said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

He smiled slightly and pulled her into his lap, needing the comfort as he spoke. "I was tempted with candy, and tales of being a Prince and someday King. Susan's being tempted with... things I don't even want to think about, and tales of true love." Edmund replied.

Peter nodded his head and Lucy leaned her head against Edmund's. "That's in the past, your part is anyway." she said kissing his cheek.

He smiled slightly and pulled his arms tight around her.

Peter sighed. "Come on, it's not going to help dwelling on it. Are you two up for a movie?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lucy replied brightly.

Edmund smiled and nodded.

"Let me escort you m'lady." Peter said sticking his arm out.

"No, I'm going to escort her." Edmund smirked.

"No, I will." Peter said.

"I will."

"Guys, I have to arms, don't I?" Lucy said.

"Fare enough." they said at the same time.

Lucy giggled and took one arm per brother and they started out the door, Susan's glare following them as they went.

* * *

"Where are they?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

She had finished cleaning over an hour ago, and it being a quater past one and her brother's still hadn't returned, she was beginning to worry. Something in her gut was telling her something was very wrong.

Susan came in the door, tears streaming down her cheeks, make up following them as well. Despite the anger she felt towards her sister from the day before, Lucy ran to her side.

"Susan, what happened?" she asked. Susan put her hand over her mouth, trying to stiffle more sobs. Lucy rubbed her back. "There there. It's alright. What's wrong?" Lucy comforted.

"They're gone!" Susan sobbed.

"Who's gone?" Lucy asked, confused, and beginning to grow even more worried. This couldn't be why she was so worried about Peter and Edmund... it couldn't be.

"Train wreck... everyone... they're all gone!" Susan sobbed.

"Susan, stop, it's alright, when Peter and Edmund get back we'll sort this out." Lucy said, still rubbing her sister's back.

"You don't understand!" Susan sobbed "They're not coming home!" Lucy stepped back.

"Why not?" she asked.

"They were in the wreck! Peter died on the spot, and they don't think Ed will live to see tonight!" Susan sobbed.

Feeling sick at her stomach, Lucy grabbed her coat. "Where's Ed at?" she asked.

"The hospital." Susan sobbed.

And even though the hospital was miles away, Lucy ran out the house and down the street. She couldn't believe it was true, and she needed to see Edmund to confirm it. She ran down the street, tears streaming down her face. Reality was hitting her... hard. Many people were giving her worried glances, but she ignored them, her only focus on getting to the hospital. Somewhere around an hour later, she arrived at the hospital. She ran through the door's.

"Where's Edmund Pevensie's room?" she asked, calming down just enough to ask the secratary.

"I'm sorry dear, only family are allowed into that room. He's in I.C.U." the secratary replied.

"I am his family! I'm his little sister!" she said as calmly as she could.

"Oh, alright then, follow me." the woman said. The woman led her down the hall and stopped at a room, but stopped Lucy just before she walked in the room. "I've heard bad things about him dear, I don't know what you'll see." she warned.

"I don't care. He's my brother and best friend. I've already lost one brother and my other best friend, and I can't loose another without saying good-bye." Lucy said, tears in her eyes.

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry dear." she said before walking away.

The lump in her throat rising, Lucy opened the door and gasped. Edmund didn't look like Edmund. The brother she knew, and the brother she cared so much about. She cautiously walked to his side.

A nurse was there writing on a chart. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked setting eyes on Lucy.

Lucy didn't reply but continued walking over to Edmund. She began shaking. She already knew the reason he was still alive, if only a bit, and Peter wasn't. Peter had probably risked himself for Edmund, but from the condition Edmund was in, it had all been in vain.

She got to his side and let out a small sob. "Ed?" she asked in a whisper.

Eyes barely open he looked up at her, and when he did he smiled. "There's my Valiant Queen." he said weakly.

She smiled. "Yeah, but my Just King doesn't look to good." she said, looking up and down his body at all the blood.

"He's not." Edmund said weakly.

She nodded. "Peter tried to save you... didn't he?" she asked in a whisper.

"You know our brother too well." he replied sadly.

She let another sob escape, now knowing the truth... Peter was dead.

Edmund weakly patted the side of the bed, motioning for her to sit. "He told me, to tell you something." he said weakly.

"What?" she asked.

"He said 'Stay strong. Remember me always. And stay together. Don't ever falter in your belief's of Narnia. And stay the way you are. Don't ever change.'" Edmund said.

Lucy let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

Edmund took her hand. "We may not be able to stay together, I'm sure that's pretty evident." he said.

Lucy nodded her head, unable to speak.

"But keep strong anyway, I know you can do it." he said.

"I don't think I can survive without you two." she said, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"You can, and you will." he said.

"I love you Ed." she said, no longer able to control the free stream of tears.

"I love you too." he replied.

"Tell Peter I love him too." she said, still crying.

"I will." he replied.

Machine's started going off and the nurse fled from the room, apparently going to get doctor's.

"I'm gonna miss you Ed." Lucy said, hugging him quickly, knowing she'd never get the chance to again.

He hugged her back weakly. "I'll miss you too Lu." he said, before the doctor's started shoving Lucy from the room. She leaned against the wall, feeling woozy. She slid down, beginning to cry uncontrolably, knowing what was about to happen.

The door opened about a half an hour later, all the machine's inside now silent.

The doctor looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Pevensie." he said.

She nodded. "Thank you for trying sir." she said, standing up and walking away. She walked out feeling numb. Everyone she loved, everyone she cared about, was gone. And the only one she had left, was someone who seemed to care less about her. She sighed and walked home, not caring to run, and by the time she got home, it was pitch black.

"Lucy! Where have you been?!" Susan exclaimed.

"Where do you think?!" Lucy snapped.

Susan was silent.

"I was there for him, no matter how much it hurt. And that's a hell of alot more than you can say." she growled before walking up to the room Peter and Edmund had shared. It was right across the hall from the room she and Susan shared, but she ran to the comfort of her brother's room. She walked over to Peter's bed and curled up against the head board, eventually crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: The first part takes place in Aslan's Country. Just a note. **

_Her Only Friend's_

_Chapter 2. A Surprisingly Welcome Gift_

* * *

Peter sighed and watched as Caspian and his son Rilian sparred on the training field. Peter wasn't really watching, he was really thinking of his two youngest siblings. But he knew someday he'd see them again, and that's the only thing that kept him from going absolutely mad. Suddenly Caspian stopped and was starring at something behind Peter, a smile spreading across his face. Rilian looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Turn around." Caspian replied, his smile growing even wider.

Peter became confused and turned around as Caspian had said and when he did, tears came to his eyes.

"Hullo Pete." Edmund said, tears in his eyes as well. Peter swallowed hard and walked over to him. "Sorry to say your heroic act didn't help too much." Edmund said. Though at this moment, Peter didn't care. He pulled Edmund into a tight embrace, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks. Edmund hugged him back tightly, trying to hold the lump in his throat down.

When they pulled apart Peter sighed. "Lucy?" he asked, knowing his brother would understand.

"I was able to talk to her, before I, well, you know." he said.

"Kicked the bucket?" Peter joked, tyring to lighten the mood.

Edmund snorted. "Yeah, that's it." he said.

"I know, it's strange saying your dead. I just got used to the idea of it myself." Peter said. Edmund nodded. "So, what happened?" Peter asked.

"I told her what you told me." Edmund replied.

"And?" Peter asked.

"I don't know how long she'll be able to stay strong." Edmund replied sadly.

Peter sighed. "Did you see Susan?" he asked.

"For about 5 minutes. But she left crying like I've never seen her cry before." Edmund replied.

"Did she say anything?" Peter asked.

"She said she wished this wasn't happening. And mumbled something about never saying the things she needed too." Edmund replied.

"And what did you say to her?" Peter asked.

"I couldn't say much. I was too weak. I was barely able to tell Lucy what I needed to, and it's only by Aslan's grace I survived long enough too." Edmund replied.

"How much pain were you in?" Peter asked.

"Alot. But I knew I had too tell Lucy. It was worth it." Edmudn replied.

"I wish I could see her again." Peter sighed.

"You will someday." Edmund said.

They became silent, unable to speak.

Caspian cleared his throat and walked over. "Hello Edmund." he greeted.

Edmund looked up at him and smiled. "Hullo Caspian. It's good to see you again." he said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it." Caspian said.

"Longer for you than me." Edmund said. Caspian nodded his head. "So, did you ever get back to Ramandu's Daughter, huh, huh, huh?" Edmund said smirking, giving Caspian a poke in the sides with his elbow.

Caspian chuckled and blushed slightly. "Yes. Hense the reason he's standing over there." he said looking over at Rilian.

Edmund looked over and smiled. "Aahh." he said making Caspian blush even more.

Peter stiffled a chuckle as he watched the two friends reunite. "You should have figured he was going to do that. He's as much your little brother as he is mine. And he does turn into that typical little brother every now and again." Peter said.

"Yeah, I guess I should have seen this coming." Caspian said.

Edmund snorted and rolled his eyes. But his eyes shot wide open a second later as a familar purring came from behind him. He whipped around only to be starring directly into Aslan's eyes.

"You got bigger!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Every year you grow, as do I." Aslan replied. Then Edmund became silent. Half of him wanted to throw his arms around the Lion's neck, but the other half thought it disrespectful, so he bowed instead. But Aslan rubbed against him, moving in a way the Edmund had no other choice but to burry his head into the Lion's mane. Edmund pulled his arms tight around Aslan's neck. "I've missed you!" he said, though it was muffled.

"I was always with you, and I always will be." Aslan said gently. Edmund nodded and after a moment's pulled away and stood up. "Peter, Edmund, I need to speak to you." Aslan said. Peter and Edmund exchanged a worried glance before following the Lion.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund asked.

"No, but I have something to give you." Aslan replied.

"Both of us?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Aslan replied. He then looked over at the field of flowers to their right. "Peter, do you see that flower in the middle of the field, the purple one?" Aslan asked.

Peter looked over and noticed the purple flower that stood out from all the other bright yellow one's. "Yes." Peter replied.

"Go and pick it." Aslan said. Peter did as he was told and brought it back to Aslan. Aslan breathed on the flower, and it began to shape into what seemed like a mirror, though it still had the purple around the edge. Peter gasped. "What would you most like to see?" Aslan asked.

"Lucy." Peter replied. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, the mirror took on a watery look and as it cleared up Lucy came into view. Edmund's eyes went wide and he stood close to his brother so they could both look at the image of their little sister. "Aslan, what is this?" Peter asked.

"Whenever you wish to see your sister, either of them, all you need is to say their name." Aslan replied. Peter looked back down at Lucy. "You will not be able to go to her, but even seeing is better than nothing, is it not?" Aslan asked.

"Much better than nothing." Peter replied, still looking at Lucy. She was asleep, on his bed it seemed.

"I have made her dreams pleasent. Watch her while you can, for when she awaken's you may not recognize her." Aslan said.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

Aslan didn't respond, but instead a gust of wind came by, making the mirror ripple like water, and Aslan dissapeared. They looked back down at the image, and when they saw the door open, they knew they'd soon find out what he meant, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

Susan walked into the room, and smiled when she saw Lucy. She was sleeping, and she hated to wake her. She stood there, watching her for a while, and when she looked at the clock, she realized she had been watching her for longer than she needed to. She shook Lucy gently, trying not to make her sister anymore upset than she already would be when she woke.

Lucy found herself waking up, and disliked it immediately. She wanted to go back into her dreams. Her wonderful dreams of her brother's still being alive. He wonderful dreams of messing around with them, acting like complete children. Her wonderful dreams of her sister... being her sister agian. She opened her eyes, and Susan stepped back when she did. Lucy's eyes were no longer tear filled, but they were emotionless. Not a hint of saddness, not a bit of happiness, and not a hint of belief, only numbness.

* * *

Edmund stepped back from the mirror. "Aslan was right." he said.

"She doesn't even look like Lucy anymore." Peter agreed.

"She looks like Lucy, but... she's not anymore." Edmund said.

"We can only hope she goes back to being Lucy soon." Peter sighed.

* * *

"What is it Su?" Lucy asked sitting up.

Susan shook herself. "Grandma and grandpa are coming over in a bit. You need to get dressed." she said.

"Why are they coming?" Lucy asked.

Susan sighed and sat down beside Lucy. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked.

Lucy looked down. "I remember you coming home, and crying. I remember... I remember..." then Lucy broke down "they're gone!" she sobbed.

Susan pulled her arms around her baby sister, feeling suddenly motherly towards her. "Sssh, it'll be ok." she said, beginning to wonder if things really would be ok. Then a thought came to her. "Would Peter and Edmund want you to be like this?" she asked.

Lucy looked up at her. "No, but I can't help it." she said.

"Come on Lu..."

"No Susan! Just leave me alone, ok! You may be able to get over it just like that, but not me! You didn't love them anymore! You didn't listen to their advice anymore! You never spent time with them anymore! I did! I was there when they needed me! I loved them! I listened to their advice and followed it! And I spent time with them! And that's a heck of alot more than you can say! So just leave me alone!" Lucy yelled, running from the room. She quickly changed into a black dress, slipped her coat on, an walked out the door, the cold only adding to the numbness she felt.

She walked down the street, not really knowing where she was going. A moment later she bumped into someone. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"No, it was my fault." someone else mumbled.

She looked up and saw a boy about her age, but he seemed sad. And once she saw that, Lucy the Valiant took her place in Lucy's mind. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No." the boy replied.

She blinked a few times. And when he finally looked her in the eyes, she saw the same sadness and numbness she had felt only second's before.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've lost nearly everything." he replied.

"I can relate." she said sadly.

"Michael!" she heard someone call.

The boy sighed and turned around. A boy, slightly older than this one, walked up. "Mike, it's not going to help running." the other boy said.

Lucy turned around, but the boy, apparently Michael, stopped her.

"Micahel, what are you..."

"Dan, shut up for a minute." Micahel interupted.

Lucy stiffled a giggle, remembering Edmund doing that exact same thing to Peter once.

"What did you mean, you can relate?" he asked.

She sighed. "I have lost everything. My parents, close friends, brother's, and even if she doesn't realize it, I've lost my sister too. I _have _lost everything." she replied looking at the ground.

The other boy, apparently Daniel, seemed to stop breathing.

"Lucy!" she heard Susan call. She looked over. "Lucy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Susan sobbed, pulling Lucy close against her.

"For what?" Lucy asked going stiff. Maybe a day ago she could have hugged her back, but not now.

"Everything! I've been such a horrid sister! Ignoring you! Forcing you to date! And even now at the worst time in your life I'm ignoring the most important thing to me." Susan replied.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, loosening up.

"You." Susan replied.

Lucy smiled and buried her head into Susan shoulder. "I missed you." Lucy said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten what was right in front of me." Susan said, rubbing Lucy's back.

"Do... do you remember?" Lucy stuttered.

"Remember what, Lu?" Susan asked, smiling slightly, knowing exactly what Lucy was going to ask.

"What we were. Our home." Lucy said.

"Yes, I do." Susan replied. Lucy beamed and hugged Susan tighter. "Now if only Peter and edmund knew." Susan sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Peter meant this for Ed and I, but now that your back, he said 'Stay strong, stay together, and never forget." Lucy said.

"And I'm taking a guess Peter risked his over-protective butt for Edmund, right?" Susan asked.

Lucy giggled. "Yep. To bad it didn't work." she sighed.

"Is everything alright now?" Mike asked.

Lucy and Susan looked up. "Yes." Lucy replied.

"Then back to you." Daniel said, turning Mike around.

"Daniel, I'm fine!" Mike whined.

"Over-protective brother?" Lucy asked.

Mike snorted. "He goes waaay past that." he replied.

"Once again, I can relate." Lucy said.

Mike snorted again.

Susan smiled. "I still don't see why Peter was so bloody protective." she said, making a face.

Lucy shrugged. "That's why he was so... magnificent." she said.

Susan smiled. "Yes, I suppose he wouldn't be magnificent if he let his little siblings to their doom." she said.

"Though I'm sue Ed put up a fight when Peter risked himself." Lucy said.

"Oh, no doubt." Susan said nodding her head, knowing their other brother too well.

"He was always trying to take the weight off Peter's shoulder's." Lucy said.

"To bad it never worked." Susan mumbled.

Lucy snorted. "He was able to trick him once." she said.

"When, I'm sure I missed it." Susan said.

"You never knew, but we ended up drugging him." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Susan scolded.

"And that's why." Lucy said.

Susan glarred at her.

"There's Susan the Gentle." Lucy joked, smirking at the glare.

"Shut... up." Susan growled.

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Alright, sorry, had to say it." she said.

Susan smiled. "It's alright Lu, come on, let's get home. Grandma and Grandpa will be there any minute." she said.

Lucy nodded and looked over at Mike and Daniel. "It was nice meeting you both." she said.

"Likewise." they replied.

And even though she was back, Susan couldn't help but catch the quick glance Lucy gave Mike and likewise.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Her Only Friend's_

_Chapter 3. Meeting Again_

* * *

"EDMUND MICHAEL PEVENSIE! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Peter screamed, chasing Edmund down the trail back to Cair.

"CASPIAN HEEEEELP!" Edmund cried as Peter began gaining ground.

Caspian looked over and rolled his eyes. "What did you do now?" he asked.

"HE DRUGGED ME!" Peter exclaimed.

"Over twenty years ago! And it was for your own good!" Edmund yelled back as Peter tackled him.

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"Are they always like this?" Rilian asked.

"Yep." Caspian replied.

"Get off me!" Edmund growled.

"Not until you say your sorry!" Peter replied, holding Edmund down.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for something that did you good!" Edmund replied.

"Peter Pevensie! Get off your brother! I'm sure he had good intentions, whatever he did!" their mum called.

"You heard her." Edmund smirked.

Peter smacked him upside the head and stood up.

"Mum to the rescue!" Edmund smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Peter growled.

"Count your blessings. At least Susan's believing again." Edmund said.

Peter's eyes softened. "Yeah. I suppose your right." he said.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked walking up beside their mum that had since then walked over.

Peter pulled the flower-mirror out. "Susan and Lucy." he said.

Edmund stood close to his side, scrunching Caspian and their mum close as well. As they all got their heads over the mirror they saw Susan and Lucy. They were walking down the street, arms hooked together, talking quietly of Narnia.

Their mum let out a happy sob and Caspian smiled. "They look happy." he said.

"That's just it... they are happy." Peter smiled.

"You know... if it took our death's to make Susan believe again... it was worth it." Edmund said.

Peter nodded his agreement. He put the flower-mirror back up and sighed.

Their mum put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll see them again someday." she reassured.

He nodded his head.

"Come on, let's get back. It's almost supper time, and I'm hungry!" Edmund said.

"Say's the boy who is a bottomless pit." Peter joked.

"Look who's talking." Edmund said smacking Peter's shoulder.

When Peter glarred at Edmund, he backed up. "Should I run?" he asked.

"Fast." Peter warned.

They both took off at the same time, Peter in hot pursuit of Edmund.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Edmund exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could back to the castle. Their mum sighed.

"How did you deal with them growing up?" Caspian asked.

She patted his arm. "Truthfully... I don't know." she replied.

He smiled and chuckled. Rilian walked up beside his dad and cocked his head at the now screaming Edmund as Peter had caught him. "Should we help him?" he asked.

"PETER! YOU GIT! GET OFF ME!" Edmund yelled.

"Yes, before Edmund starts using language he shouldn't." Caspian said walking forward.

"You know my son's too well." Helen mumbled.

Caspian pulled Peter off Edmund as Rilian held Edmund back. "QUIEEEEET!" Helen screamed, making them stop and their eyes go wide. "You two are fighitng like you used to! I know it's because your little sister isn't here! But stop! Before I spank you both! And don't even say I can't because your bigger than me because I don't give a flying flip! Got it?!" she yelled.

By now Rilian looked like he wanted to crawl under a hole, and from the look on Caspian's face, he wouldn't be too far behind him if he did, and they were nothing compared to Peter and Edmund.

"Yes ma'am." they said quickly.

"Good." she said calmly, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her dress "Let's go eat."

"So that's where Susan get's it from." Edmund mumbled.

"What was that?" Helen asked.

"The way she can go from scolding us like there's no tomorrow, to completely calm." he replied. She smiled and kept walking.

"Just goes to show you, just because we're King's, doesn't mean we can't get yelled at by our mum." Peter said.

Edmund nodded, eyes still wide.

"Come on, let's go." Rilian said.

Caspian nodded, and with that said the four Kings followed Helen back to the castle.

* * *

"Micahel? Daniel? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I used to go to school with Peter. We were pretty close. I couldn't turn down coming to his funeral when I heard about it." Daniel replied.

"Oh yes, I remember Peter talking about you now." Susan said.

While Susan conversed with the two boy's, Lucy sat down, starring at the picture's of her brother's that were on top of their casket's. She pulled her knee's to her chest and put her head on her knee's. She felt a tear slide her cheek, and to avoid anyone seeing her, she buried her head into her knee's just before she lost herself, crying silently.

No one seemed to notice her, which she liked it that way. But a second later she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Are you alright?" she heard Michael ask.

She looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied truthfully.

"You, wouldn't, by chance, want to go out to dinner, sometime, would you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd like that." she replied.

He smiled. "I'll call you then." he said.

She smiled. Susan sat down beside her, and Daniel sat down on the other side of Michael.

"Somebody's smitten." Daniel whispered to Michael.

"Shut up." Micahel hissed.

Lucy looked up at Susan. "They wouldn't want us to cry, would they?" she asked.

Susan put her arm around her shoulder's. "No Lu, they wouldn't." she replied.

Lucy leaned her head on Susan's shoulder and looked up at the preacher as the funeral started.

* * *

Despite their best attempts to keep from crying, during the burial, Susan and Lucy couldn't help it. Afterwards, the two started walking to their car. Michael and Daniel, already becoming fast friends with the two girl's, had offered to escort them home. Feeling very alone, Susan and Lucy had accepted.

As they walked, still sniffing and hiccuping every now and again, relatives would say things such as 'Oh the poor dears, they're all they have left." or "Maybe we should bring them supper, I wonder what they like."

Many relatives did stop them asking them what they liked, offering to bring them something to lighten their load. And Lucy decided not to point out to Susan that her 18th birthday was coming up soon. She knew they'd have to many bill's as it was, and she hoped and prayed that Susan would forget.

"I hate having to leave you alone for a while tomorrow, until you head off to work that is." Susan stated.

"I'll be fine Su." Lucy said.

Susan sighed. "Maybe my boss wouldn't let me come in late." she said.

"Susan, no, I'll be fine for an hour or so." Lucy assured her.

"We could come and stay with her, if it would make you feel better." Daniel offered.

"That would be great if you could." Susan said.

"You don't have to do that." Lucy said.

"Oh come on Lu, are you scared of us?" Daniel teased, bumping her lightly.

She smiled. "No, I'm not. I could probably kick your butt's if it came to it." she joked, which had a slight hint of truth in it.

Susan snorted. "That's more or less true." she mumbled.

"It was a joke Susan." Lucy said.

"Oh. That's really Valiant of you too say." Susan smiled.

Michael raised an eyebrow and Daniel blinked.

"Oh Susan, that's so Gentle of you to say." Lucy replied sticking her tongue out at Susan.

"Hey, Dan, can I uh talk to you for a second?" Michael asked.

"What about?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our cat." Michale said shooting him a glare.

"We don't have a... OW... fine." Daniel said, rubbing his shoulder when Michael smacked him.

Lucy snorted and turned to Susan. "Su, I don't need them to come. What are you so worried about anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I just don't want you staying home alone... unprotected." Susan replied.

"I've stayed home while you were at work before." Lucy said.

"But Peter or Edmund were usually home with you." Susan said.

Lucy looked down, knowing where Susan was getting at. "And you don't want me to be alone." Lucy stated.

"Not right now." Susan said, stroking Lucy's cheek.

"Alright, I'll accept their offer of coming to stay." Lucy said.

Susan smiled. "Good. Now where did they go?" she said looking around.

"Over there." Lucy said pointing.

Michael was talking very animatedly, but obviously in whisper, while Daniel listened intently. "They are so much like Peter and Edmund it isn't even funny." Susan said.

Lucy nodded her head. When they finally walked back over, Lucy and Susan had nearly given up on them. "How's your cat?" Lucy asked suspiciously, noticing they both looked slightly pale.

"Sick." they replied at the same time.

_"Hmm, good answer." _Susan thought.

"Alright, let's get home." Lucy said.

"Oh, by the way, should we come over tomorrow or not?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, it would be nice if you would." Lucy replied.

"Alright, what time should we be there?" Daniel asked.

"About 12:00. My shift starts right after lunch, while her's doesn't start until 2:00." Susan replied.

"Do you get off at the same time?" Michael asked.

"Yes, thankfully." Susan replied.

"Good." Daniel said.

"Let's get home." Lucy said starting toward the car's.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Her Only Friends_

_Chapter 4. Frantic_

* * *

"They should be here any minute, are you sure you don't want me to stay until they get here?" Susan asked.

"No, you'll be late for work. Just go on." Lucy replied.

"Alright, see you in a few hours." Susan said kissing her forehead.

Lucy smiled and locked the door when Susan left. She was, after all, still home alone. Better to be safe than sorry. She went back to reading her book, but the sudden sound of shattering glass filled her ears. She stood up and looked around. She clenched her fists, ready to fight back if someone should attack her. When she got to the kitchen, she felt someone immobilize her and she felt something sharp against her neck.

"Where's your sister?" a strange voice growled.

"She left." Lucy replied, trying to get free.

"But where did she go?" the person asked.

"I'm not telling you." Lucy replied.

The person threw her down but immediately pinned her down, holding the knife above her. Before he could say anymore there was a knock at the door.

"It's us!" Michael called.

She was able to let out a scream before the man covered her mouth. "Lucy!" came Daniel's frantic call.

"Help!" Lucy was bale to call, before the man re-covered her mouth.

She saw the door nob start to turn but it only went so far thanks to the lock.

"I hope your sister enjoys being alone." the man growled, holding the knife high above her. She closed her eyes tight, but before he could bring it down, the door burst open, and Michale and Daniel ran through, immediately stopping the strange man.

Daniel, being the oldest, slammed him against the wall while Michael helped Lucy up.

"I'd suggest you leave." Daniel growled at the man.

Wide-eyed, the man ran from the house.

Daniel looked over at Lucy, his eyes softening when he did. Lucy had a bit of blood dripping down her neck, and she was panting.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned against Michael. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, just... shaken up." she replied "Thanks."

"No problem." Daniel replied, smiling.

"My neck's bleeding, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded.

She sighed. "I'll be right back." she said walking up the stairs.

She came back a few minute's later, the small wound cleaned. "How could you tell your neck was bleeding? There was barely any blood there." Michael asked.

Lucy snorted. "I've felt blood on my neck enough times to know what it feels like." she replied.

Daniel and Michael's eye's went wide. She looked down.

"Lucy, what do you mean by that?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." she replied quickly.

The continued starring at her in shock.

"It's nothing, really." she said. She turned around.

"She's too modest you know." Daniel said.

"Yes, too _Valiant_." Michael said.

She stopped and turned around. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

They both smirked. "We expected you all along. You have the Narnian accent." Michael said.

It was then she realized they too had the accent. "I believe my first question is coming back, how do you know?" she asked.

"I believe this conversation should wait until her majesty Queen Susan is present, should it not?" Daniel said.

"I suppose it should." Lucy sighed "But I must make sure, you are friends of Narnia, and not an enemy."

"We are friends, your majesty." Daniel replied.

"Alright, enough with the 'your majesty'. I had enough of that in Narnia. It's still Lucy... for both of you." she said pointing at them.

"Yes your majesty." Michael smirked with a small bow.

"Your pushing it. I'm not gentle like Susan is, keep that in mind." she said.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Michael said.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Daniel bumped Michael. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" Michael blurt out.

She turned back around. "As long as you don't call me queen or your majesty." she replied.

"I promise, I won't." he said.

"Then yes." she said.

"I'll just be outside then." Daniel said with a smirk.

Michael growled at him. Lucy gave him a confused glance. "Since I know where you come from, I shall make this as formal as possible." Michael said after taking a deep breathe.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"M'lady, I wish to have the honor... of courting you." he said, blushing.

She smiled. "Formal huh?" she giggled "I haven't heard those words in a long time."

"What was your typical answer?" he asked.

"My typical answer was no." she replied.

"Oh." he said looking down.

"But your not typical." she said walking closer to him. He looked up. "My kind knight, whether you are a knight or not, I accept your offer of courtship." she replied. He smiled. She reached up and kissed his cheek, which only made him blush more.

She blushed. "I've got to go get ready for work." she said quickly, before running up the stairs to her room. But there was a smile on her face.

Daniel peaked his head in the door. "Well?" he asked.

"I love life." Michael smiled.

"I'm taking that as a she said yes." Daniel said.

"Yep." Michael smiled.

"Do you mind coming back to earth?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I do actually." Michael replied leaning against the wall.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Your gonna have to when she gets back down here." he said.

"You don't say." Michael said absent-mindedly.

"Unless you want to look like a complete idiot in front of her." Daniel smirked.

Michael looked up at him. "Your lucky I don't smack you upside the head." he said, glaring at Daniel.

"Oh yeah, so lucky." Daniel said.

Michael growled at him again.

"Alright boys, now which one of you dashingly handsome knight's wish to escort me to work?" Lucy asked with a smile as she came down the stairs.

"Go." Daniel said looking at Michael.

"I will, m'lady." Michael said with a small bow.

"I told you to call me Lucy." she said walking towards the door.

He smiled and walked behind her. When she stepped outside he was right beside her. She looked up at him and smiled. And she couldn't help but wonder what Peter and Edmund's reactions to a new courtier would be.

* * *

"EDMUND! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED!" Peter called frantically.

"What did I do now?" Edmund groaned walking up to him.

"You did nothing." Peter replied.

"Oh. Well this is a refreshing change of pace. What's wrong then?" Edmund asked.

"LUCY'S COURTING!" Peter exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"LOOK!" Peter exclaimed holding up the mirror Aslan had given them.

"Oh dear Aslan." Edmund mumbled when he saw Lucy walking down the street with a boy, their hands enter-twined together. But then Edmund noticed something else. "Peter, wait a second. That's Michael. He's nothing to worry about." he said.

"Do I sound like I care! The fact is, she's courting! And we're not there to talk to her about... you know... the dating issue." Peter said.

"Peter, Lucy's responsible enough to know what the limitations are. I don't even think she's ever kissed anybody before. It's going to take ALOT to get her in bed with somebody." Edmund said.

"You really think so?" Peter asked.

"I'm positive. In fact I'm pretty sure it's going to take her wedding night to get her in bed with somebody." Edmund replied "By the way, is that really any of your business?"

"I'm her older brother, of course it's my business!" Peter replied.

"I'm her older brother too, and you don't see me freaking out." Edmund said.

"Would you freak if she did wind up in bed with a man?" Peter asked.

"I'd haunt him for the rest of his life. But I don't foresee Lucy doing that any time soon. Calm down Pete." Edmund replied walking away.

"Oh yeah! YOUR VERY PROTECTIVE!" Peter called glaring at his back.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Edmund mumbled.

**

* * *

**

I know, your probably wondering 'How the heck do Michael and Daniel know about Narnia?' That answer will come soon enough. I don't know when though. Mainly because I still haven't figured out the explanation... JK. The answer will come in the next chapter. And as to the issue of Lucy courting Michael, I know I may get a little grief about that. You may have seen it coming, you may not have. But it's a key element for this story, I promise. You shall see in time. Anyway, thanks for reading and I do hope you'll review.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Her Only Friend's _

_Chapter 5. _

* * *

"LUCY LUCY! WAKE UP!" Susan exclaimed jumping on Lucy's bed.

"Su stop!" Lucy grumbled burying her head in her pillow.

"Come on sleepyhead. Paybacks not pretty. You used to do this to me all the time, and it was always worse on my _birthday_." Susan replied.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she sat up, nearly banging her forehead against Susan's. "You remembered?" she asked.

"Yes. Now come on. You have two people waiting for you downstairs, so get dressed." Susan replied patting her leg and practically dragging her out of bed. Lucy sighed and grabbed a skirt and blouse from her closet. Susan was still standing by her door.

"Leave if you want me to get dressed." Lucy said.

"Just making sure you weren't going back to bed." Susan said walking out and closing the door behind her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got dressed before combing her hair and walking downstairs.

"Presenting her royal majesty Queen Lucy, The Valiant." Susan said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Susan, stop it." she said.

"Is that a blush I see?" Michael asked.

Lucy's face lit up. "Michael!" she exclaimed, running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"What no greeting for me?" Daniel asked, walking towards her.

She smiled and hugged him too. "Thank you both for coming." she said.

"How could we miss out on coming over for your birthday?" Michael asked.

"Which reminds me, you may want to open our present first." Daniel said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Lucy said.

"Well, technically it's not just for you. There's two, and ones for Susan." Michael said.

"It's not my birthday." Susan said.

"Oh well." Daniel said pulling out a bag.

Lucy took it and noticed it felt lite. She reached in and felt fabric. Figuring it was a shirt of some kind she sighed but pulled it out anyway, and stood stunned when she did. A silky navy blue dress was before her eyes, and it looked Narnian. She held it up to herself and gasped. "It's beautiful." she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Wait, you said there was one for me?" Susan asked, her eyes lighting up. Daniel nodded. She reached in the bag and stood in shock as she was starring at a silky dark green Narnian dress. She held it up to herself and twirled around. "Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Lucy held hers close to herself and ran up the stairs. Susan smiled and ran up the stairs to her room. When they came back out, they looked like true Narnian queens again.

"Absolutely beautiful." Michael smiled, looking at Lucy. She smiled and blushed. "And since it is your majesty's 18th birthday, I wish to ask for the first dance." Michael said sticking his hand out.

"No music." Lucy said.

"Does music truly matter, my queen?" he asked.

She smiled. "I suppose not." she said, placing her hand on his. He smiled and pulled her closer.

Daniel cleared his throat and walked over to Susan. "Can't let them have all the fun, now can we?" he asked.

"No, we can't." Susan smiled placing her hand on his.

"Now, we have one more present for you." Daniel said after a while.

"Hmm?" Lucy mumbled, still in Michael's arms. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Daniel.

"We are going to tell you two.... why we know about Narnia." Daniel said.

This made both Susan and Lucy stand straight, looking every bit the queens they were. "Pray tell us, friends, how you know of our beloved country." Susan said. Lucy smiled a small smile that even Susan couldn't catch.

"It's a long story actually." Michael said.

"That matter's not." Lucy said. Michael was about to reply but shut his mouth again.

"Alright, but you may want to sit down." Daniel said "It all started a few years ago..."

_

* * *

_

"Come on, run!" a ten year old Daniel exclaimed. The young 7 year old behind him whimpered. Michael glanced up at the planes flying overhead and gripped onto his brother's arm. "Hurry, the house isn't but a few blocks away!" Daniel called frantically.

"I'm trying Dan. I can't!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes you can, Mike. Hang on to me!" Daniel said, taking hold of his little brother's arm so he wouldn't let go.

But not seeing a crack in the pavement, Daniel tripped, bring Michael with him. He looked up. The planes were directly overhead now, bombs were going off, and he began fearing for their lives. He pulled Michael under him, trying to shield his baby brother's body with his own. He knew if a bomb his right on top of them, or within a few yards anyway, they would be killed, but at least debry wouldn't hit Michael. He looked up and could see a bomb coming right towards them. He closed his eyes tight, and gripped onto Michael, but the hit never came, and the sound of bombs hitting the ground, the screams of people without a way to get home, and the sounds of cars wrecking, disappeared. Daniel gulped and looked up. And he was shocked when he found himself in a forest.

"Hey Michael, you ok?" he asked.

"Yes... are we dead?" Michael asked looking around.

"I don't know Mikey." Daniel replied standing up.

"Is this heaven?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Daniel replied, helping Michael stand.

"I don't think it is, because my knee still hurts from where I hit the ground." Michael said.

"And my arm still hurt's." Daniel agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Daniel replied for the third time "But let's go look around."

"Is that a good idea?' Michael asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Daniel sighed. He grabbed Michael's hand so they wouldn't get split up, and started walking. Michael followed somewhat reluctantly.

"I want to go home." Michael said after a while.

"I don't think we can." Daniel said looking around.

"This doesn't look anything like England." Michael said...

* * *

"So you two... went to Narnia?" Susan asked.

"Yes, we did. And during the Golden Age." Daniel replied.

"Well, what happened next?" Lucy asked.

"A nice family took us in. Soon, we forgot all about England. But the day I turned 18, we came back." Daniel replied.

"So you came back before we did." Susan said.

"Yes. Narnia was still in peace when we left. We met you both once, but Aslan wiped it from your memory's, though I don't think he did from High King Peter's and King Edmund's. But there was no need since we didn't meet them." Michael said.

"Why did He do that?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. It's not our place to ask Him. Only to do what He says." Michael replied.

"Did you ever go back?" Lucy asked.

"Once just before the train wreck happened..." Daniel said, tears coming to his eyes.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"This is going to be hard to hear for you both. Are you positive you wish to know?" Daniel asked.

"We're positive." Susan and Lucy replied in unison.

Daniel took a deep breathe. "The last time we went, there was a great battle. Everyone seemed to be against Narnia. Aslan was nowhere to be found." he said.

"When we got there, it was pretty much too late. Someone grabbed us from behind, and threw us in a stable. I landed on my face, and when I looked up, I was starring at King Edmund." Michael said.

"When Aslan showed up, it was only to bring Narnia to an end." Daniel said.

Lucy gasped. "Oh no! It can't be true!" she exclaimed.

"It is. But Aslan said not to mourn, for every world has it's end." Michael said, taking her hand.

"Aslan brought us back. He said it wasn't our time. When we got back, we found our family had died in the wreck. Michael walked off, and I guess that's when he ran into Lucy." Daniel finished.

Lucy was crying by now, and Susan acted as though she could.

Michael took Lucy out to the back yard, trying to calm her down. "We shouldn't have told you this on your birthday. I'm sorry." he said.

"No, I'm glad you did. I know something about you now." she said looking up at him.

He smiled. "Not that you didn't before. You knew my name." he said.

"That's all I knew. I didn't know where you came from. All I knew was that your family had died in the crash." she said.

"I know. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long." he said looking away from her.

She pulled his face to meet her eyes. "You didn't know who I was yet." she said gently. Despite his best effort's, a tear rolled down his cheek. She pressed her forehead against his. "Everything's going to be ok." she said.

Their eyes met again. But before their lips could meet, Susan came outside. "LUCY! COME LOOK AT THIS!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy glanced back up at Michael before running in after her. When she was standing beside Susan staring into the living room she gasped. "Oh dear Aslan." she muttered...

**I know, I know, I know, cliffhanger. And I don't know how long it'll take to get the next chapter up. But it shouldn't take as long as it did to get this one up. At least I hope not. But it's the holidays. You guys can cut me some slack for that... right? Anyway, please review. The more the review's, the sooner the next chapter will be up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothing. But if I owned Edmund I'd be the HAPPIEST girl in the world. That would be a nice birthday present... _**

**Authoress's Note: This may be a confusing chapter... I'm sorry to say. But it should make sense at the end. **

_Her Only Friend's_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"Hi Lulu." Peter replied with a smile.

"Are you a... ghost?" Susan asked.

"Do I look like one?" Peter asked.

"Well... no... but aren't you..." but Susan broke off and looked down.

"Dead? Technically and _logically _yes..." this earned him a glare from Susan and a giggle from Lucy "but Aslan decided technicality could be bent for one day."

Lucy walked forward cautiously, afraid one wrong move would make Peter go away.

"Hey Peter, where did..."

"BOO!" Edmund exclaimed jumping behind Susan making her scream. She whiped around and smacked him.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" she exclaimed.

He smirked. "Awe Su, we have one day here and your calling me a twerp?" Edmund smirked. She glared at him. Lucy was glancing between Peter and Edmund in complete confusion. Susan was trying to decide whether to hug Edmund so hard he'd beg her to let him go, or slap him silly. Lucy was still trying to decide whether this was all a dream.

"Lucy, hello?" Peter said waving his hand in front of Lucy's face.

She backed up. She was afraid to touch him. She was afraid to do anything.

Susan looked over at her. "Lucy, their real, their here. If only for a day, their here." she said.

Knowing Lucy wasn't going to move any, Peter took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "We're here Lucy." he said gently.

Tears came to her eyes. "Your here!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck "Your really here!"

"Susan! Put me down!" Edmund exclaimed.

Peter and Lucy looked over to see Susan hugging Edmund so tight she literally had him off the ground. "I can't believe you guys are acctually here!" Lucy exclaimed hugging Peter tight, once more.

"Yes Lucy, we're here." he replied.

He let her go and she tripped backwards. She fell into a table, nocking the vace over. To her surprise though, it didn't hurt...

* * *

Lucy startled awake.

"Morning Luce." Susan said from the end of the bed.

"Wha... what?" Lucy stuttered.

"I said 'morning'." Susan said with a smile.

"When was my birthday?" Lucy asked.

"Yesterday, silly. Remember. Michael and Daniel came over." Susan replied.

"And Peter and Ed showed up." Lucy said.

Susan made a face. "No they didn't." she said.

"But they were here! I know they were!" Lucy said standing up.

"Lucy, calm down. They weren't here." Susan said gently.

"But they were!" Lucy screamed running down the stairs.

"Lucy!" Susan called running after her. Lucy searched through the house, but found nothing out of the ordinary. "Lucy!" Susan exclaimed, finally catching her little sister.

"They were here!" Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy, it was a dream." Susan said gently.

"A dream?" Lucy asked. Susan nodded her head. "But it was so real. They were here! And you called Edmund a twerp!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I haven't called him a twerp in years." Susan said.

"But you did! He snuck up on you! And they were here! They were!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No they weren't, it was a dream." Susan said.

"A dream..." Lucy repeated.

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes." Susan replied. A look of anger came over Lucy's face. She shoved Susan away and walked out, slamming the door behind her. "Oh Lucy." Susan sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Ed. Wha... why are you pale?" Peter asked.

"Lucy." Edmund replied, still looking at the mirror.

"What?" Peter asked confused and concerned.

"Apparently she had a dream we were there for her birthday. And she woke up and realized it was a dream." Edmund replied.

"Oh no." Peter sighed, closing his eyes.

"Susan can't get anywhere with her. Lucy's really upset." Edmund sighed.

"It is the White Witch's doing." Aslan said walking towards them, a look of sorrow on His face.

"What?" Edmund gasped.

"The witch infiltrated her dream's. And she did the worst thing she could have possibly done... made Lucy think it was real." Aslan replied.

"That _is_ the worst possible thing she could have done." Edmund sighed.

"Your sister has a delicate spirit right now. It won't take much to send her into depression. Much like Susan did after your last visit." Aslan said glancing at Peter.

"Oh, she wouldn't forget about Narnia, would she?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"No. She wouldn't forget. But their are other thing's she could turn to." Aslan replied.

Peter sighed and rubbed his temple. "Is there nothing we can do?" he asked.

"There is one thing you can do. I can take you back. You will only have a bit of time, but in that time you might be able to convince your sister away from anything that might hurt her." Aslan replied.

"Then send us. We will try." Peter said. Aslan breathed on the two. "Make it swift. And good luck. And understand it may take much convincing." He said before they dissapeared.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as her leg's would take her down the street. Her anger had subsided into sorrow and tears were now streaming freely down her face. And trying to get away from the people on the street that would send her concerned glances, she ran down an alley. When she came to the back of it, she fell to her knee's, completely breaking down. After a while, the tears subsided, turning her into an emotionless wreck. She found herself no longer able to cry, no longer able to feel angry, no longer able to care. She ignored it when she heard someone walking up behind her. She figured if it was someone meaning harm, why struggle.

"Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Her eyes went wide and she whiped around, only to come face to face with Edmund. Peter wasn't too far behind him.

"Ed?" Lucy gasped.

"It's me Lucy." he confirmed.

She was speechless. Here were her brother's standing in front of her, one bending down beside her, both with worry in their eyes. Finally Lucy lost it. "NO!" she screamed, making Edmund back away "Your not here!"

"Yes we are." Edmund said.

"No your not! This is just a dream! Like last time! Your just a dream!" she screamed.

"Lucy, we're here. We swear. We're here." Peter insisted.

"NO YOUR NOT!" she screamed slamming her hands over her ears.

"Alright, desperate time's call for desperate measure's." Edmund muttered walking toward her once more. He pryed her hands from her ears and looked her in the eyes. "Alright Lu, tell me one thing, did you feel any pain in the dream?" he asked.

"No." she replied, recalling the vase incident.

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this, but my moral's can be broken for just this once." he said before slapping her across the face. Peter's mouth dropped. She rubbed her cheek and looked up at Edmund, a flash of anger in her eyes. Peter backed up.

"Why you little..." but Lucy broke off, tackling Edmund to the ground. He yelped and dodged a punch.

"There's our Lucy." Peter smiled.

"So your really here? It's not a dream? I'm not going to wake up and you'll suddenly dissapear?" she asked.

"No, but we do have to go back." Edmund replied sadly.

"I should have figured as such." Lucy sighed.

"But it's not forever. You will join us someday. It's impossible for someone to live forever." Peter said.

"I hope I don't live that long then." Lucy said.

"But promise us you won't finish your life by your own hand." Edmund said.

"I promise." Lucy said.

"Good." Peter said.

"So I guess this means you have to go back now." Lucy sighed.

"Yes, but at least we get to say goodbye this time." Peter said hugging her tight.

"Don't forget my good-bye." Edmund said opening his arms to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"And the first thing I want from you, little missie" he tapped her nose "when you get to Aslan's country, is a wrestling match."

"Your on." she smiled.

"This should be good." Peter smirked.

"And I'm sure Susan will be thrilled!" Edmund laughed.

"Oh yes, so very thrilled. Concidering the last time we did wrestle she nearly had a heart attack." Lucy giggled.

"I think it was more the way he had you pinned down. And the fact she walked in at the wrong time didn't help." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Edmund said.

"I know she went deathly pale, then red as could be, and looked like she could bite Edmund's head off." Lucy laughed.

"I didn't mean to stradle you, that's just the way I landed!" Edmund said.

Peter snorted. "We knew that, but Susan didn't... at the time." he said.

But all laughter subsided a moment later. Peter and Edmund enveloped Lucy in a tight hug. And a moment after that, they were gone.

**

* * *

**

So, you've probably figured that the last chapter and the first part of this chapter were only a dream. Well, acctually, part of the last chapter wasn't a dream, but the ending was. So please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: Ok, it's a bit rushed, but I'm trying to get it finished. My dad's band is getting ready to do major stuff, and my Saturday's and Sunday's(a.k.a. my major writing day's) will be taken up at his practise. I don't mind going, but that means less updating. So, enjoy!**

_Her Only Friend's_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Oh Aslan, Lucy! It's beautiful!" Susan exclaimed.

"Yeah, he really sprung for a good one, didn't he?" Lucy smiled.

"I'll say!" Susan exclaimed.

Daniel whistled. "Whow, he really is love struck... or now in debt, one of the two."

"Closer to option number two." Michael joked, beaming.

"Awwww, you put yourself in debt for me? How sweet!" Lucy said.

"Truthfully I thought I would never see this day." Daniel muttered.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked, narrowing his eyes at Daniel.

"Oh no, don't take it the wrong way. I just never would have thought my little brother would be engaged to a Narnian Queen!" Daniel exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lucy said.

"It may be to them, especially if they lived in Narnia. I mean, remember that one prince... what was his name... oh yeah, Rabanan, he went completely balistic when you accepted courtship." Susan said.

"I never officially accepted. I said 'Yes you may talk to me', and since that was the question he was going to ask, he immediately thought it was a yes." Lucy said dryly.

"And then Peter lost it, and when Edmund found out, they pretty much... well... there wasn't much left of that particular prince." Susan snickered.

Lucy chuckled. "Our dear brother's." she said.

"I believe I remember that. Didn't King Peter get tried for murder by the Calormenes?" Daniel asked.

"No... but that prince never returned home." Susan replied.

"I was... joking." Daniel said, backing up.

"No, they didn't kill him, he just stayed in the prison for the rest of his life." Susan replied.

"I thought they let him go." Lucy said.

"Nope." Susan replied.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to make it to the cinema in time." Daniel said looking up at the clock. Susan and Lucy put their coat's on, and the four walked out.

"I want to check the newpaper stand right quick." Susan said.

"I'll go with you." Daniel offered.

"We'll go on and get the ticket's." Michael said. Lucy smiled and took his hand before the two walked off.

"They make the cutest couple." Susan said before picking up the newspaper.

She had barely read two words when she heard Lucy's scream. Before she could put the newspaper down, she heard Daniel scream 'NO!' And then the sound of a car sreeching to a hault. Susan turned around and was horrified at the scene before her. Lucy and Michael were in the road, on the ground, a car not to far from them, with many people staring.

"LUCY!" Susan screamed dropping the newspaper. Before Daniel could stop her she ran toward them. "Lucy! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me! Please!" she sobbed. Lucy looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I see them." she mumbled.

"What?" Susan choked out.

"Their behind you. Their..." but Lucy broke off, her breathe escaping her.

"Who, who's behind me?!" Susan exclaimed looking behind her. No one. Daniel was over beside Michael, so it wasn't him.

"Their gone." Daniel stated, his voice watery.

"They can't be gone!" Susan exclaimed, clutching Lucy's lifeless body tight against her.

"We've got to keep strong. Ok. They're happy. Think of where they're at. Think of everybody they're seeing again." Daniel said, though tears were trailing down his cheeks.

"I... I guess... your right." Susan stuttered, looking down at Lucy "But I don't get it. She's so young.... so innocent. Or seemingly so anyway. She was anything but innocent. In Narnia anyway."

People were gathering now. And someone in one of the shops must have called the police, for an ambulance and many police cars were driving up.

"Tell them I said hi." Susan whispered to Lucy before Daniel pulled her away. They knew it was too late, but no one else, at the moment, did.

"We're all each other have now." Susan said looking up at him.

He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "And that will be all we need until we join them in Aslan's Country."

* * *

"PETER! EDMUND!" Lucy cried, throwing her arms around their necks. Edmund laughed, but Peter looked unsure.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Susan." Peter replied.

"Oh. Blasted cars." Edmund muttered.

"Michael!" a younger girl cried, running forward.

"Sophie!" Michael exclaimed, catching the smaller girl.

"Your here!" she exclaimed "Your here. That means your dead, right?"

"Yes, Sophie. I'm dead. But, I'm here." he replied spinning her around.

She laughed. "Where's Daniel?" she asked.

He stopped and put her down, looking over at Lucy. "Daniel? Lucy, Daniel's still alive!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down. It'll be fine. He has Susan. Susan has him. And as long as they have eah other, I'm sure they'll be fine." Lucy said reassuringly.

"They will be." came a rich voice from behind them.

Lucy gasped and turned around. "ASLAN!" she exclaimed.

Peter and Edmund let her go, allowing her to run toward's the Great Lion. Michael was in awe at the sight. He had never met Aslan, only heard of Him.

"I missed you!" Lucy exclaimed, burying her head in the Lion's mane.

"I was always with you, Dear One." Aslan chuckled.

When she finally let him go, she realized her crown had fallen off.

"I believe you dropped this." Edmund smiled as he put it back on her head.

"Thanks Ed!" she said hugging him tightly.

"I just gave you your crown back, that's no reason to get all emotional." Edmund joked.

"Oh, one more thing." Lucy said.

"And what's that?" Edmund asked. But a second later he was on the ground. "HAHA!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, your gonna get it now!" he exclaimed before tackling her.

"GO LUCY!" Peter laughed.

Lucy flashed him a quick smile before focusing on the fight.

"Are they trying to kill each other?!" Michael exclaimed. Peter shook his head.

"I'm bringing out the secret weapon!" Edmund exclaimed.

"You wouldn't." Lucy said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would." Edmund laughed as he began tickling her.

"Ooooooh. The ever popular tickle monster." Peter laughed.

Michael and Sophie burst out laughing.

"Surrender!" Edmund said to Lucy.

"NEVER!" Lucy laughed.

"Just give it up, there's no way you can... AGH!" He was cut off as Lucy twisted, causing him to fall.

"HA! I win!" she exclaimed. Edmund growled and let her help him to his feet.

"Your crowns." Peter chuckled, handing them their crowns back.

"Now, I'm sure you two would like to see Cair." Edmund said glancing between Lucy and Michael.

"I'd love it!" Lucy exclaimed, memorie's of her old home flooding back.

"That would be nice." Michael smiled.

"Then come on." Peter smiled.

"Wait a second." Edmund said holding his hand up.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Surely we cannot let a Lady and Queen of Narnia _walk _all the way back." Edmund replied.

"Surely not." Peter smirked.

"Well then how exactly am... oh no." Lucy said backing away.

"Pick a back, any back." Peter laughed.

"Now how am I possibly going to choose?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Edmund backed away and gave a mock bow to Peter. "She's all yours." he said.

Lucy laughed and jumped on Peter's back.

"But, you and I are going horseback riding later, little missy." Edmund said pointing at her.

"It would be an honor." she laughed.

Edmund snorted and walked beside his siblings. Michael and Sophie followed behind them. No one seemed to notice when Aslan dissapeared. But as they say... He's not a tame Lion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: Ok, last chapter. I couldn't take it anymore! So I made the happiest ending I could think of. Sorry if it might be a bit depressing, but I'm depressed and a writer writes what they feel, hence the reason they write, to vent! Well, in my opinion anyway. So anyway, please review, and sorry if it's short. But it's all I could think of! **

_Her Only Friends_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

"What's up, Lu?" Peter asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Lucy replied, absent-mindedly.

Peter looked over at Edmund who was wearing a mischeivous smirk. "What are you..."

Before Peter could finish his question, Edmund clapped his hand over Peter's mouth. "Sshh, keep quiet." Edmund whispered.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, but kept silent as Edmund snuck over behind Lucy. As he made it over to her, he picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, making her give a cry of surprise.

"Why am I staring at a butt?" she asked. Peter burst out laughing and Edmund put her down. "Never throw me over you shoulder again. I don't have a very good view when you do." she said.

"Um... yeah." Edmund said backing away from her.

"So what, you don't think Ed has a wonderful back end?" came a familiar voice.

"No, not particularly." Lucy replied. She looked up at Peter and Edmund who were grinning from ear to ear. "What are you two smiling at?" she asked.

"Turn around." Peter said.

Lucy made a face and turned around, gasping when she saw who they were smiling at. "Susan!" she exclaimed, running towards her sister.

Susan laughed, pulling Lucy into a tight embrace.

"How are you here?" Lucy asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Well, I was really old. You die when you get too old." Susan said.

"What about Daniel?" Lucy asked.

"He's still alive, as far as I know." Susan replied.

"But if you were really old..."

"It won't take him too long to get here."

"Hey, enough about that. Where's our greeting?" Peter smiled walking forward. Susan smiled and hugged Peter tightly. "We missed you, Su." he said.

"I know. And I'm sorry about forgetting. I just..."

"Su, it's alright. We understand." Edmund said, walking towards her. She smiled and hugged him tight. "Hey, hey, hey, you know my rule about no hugging!" he teased.

"I don't care." she smiled, hugging him even tighter.

"Ah, what the heck, neither do I." he laughed, embracing her back.

"Your finally here!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Susan from behind.

"Ah, I feel a group hug coming on." Peter smiled, pulling his arms around all of them.

"Can I join the hug?" came Caspian's voice.

"Of course Caspian! We've already acknowledged you as a brother!" Lucy smiled.

"A very strange brother." Susan joked.

"With brother's like Peter and Edmund..." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, your right."

"Hey!" Peter and Edmund protested.

"What's going on here, no hug for me?"

Each of them turned around to see Daniel. "Of course." Susan smiled.

"Daniel!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging him tight.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" he laughed.

"What do you think." she said. He smiled.

"Daniel!" Michael exclaimed running forward.

Lucy backed up just in time before the two brother's embraced each other tightly.

And so, everything was back to normal. All siblings reunited for eternity in Aslan's Country. So, happy ending's do happen after all.

**

* * *

**

Like I said, short and to the point. But it's finished, and I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please!


End file.
